Arid Heights
Overview Free of any financial limits, your challenge is to develop this desert park while keeping the guests happy. Arid Heights is unique in that it is the first scenario that neither uses money nor has a time goal. It is a large desert park which is ideal for practicing roller coaster building skills. The park can't be closed, unless the park rating goes below 700, then you will be warned that you have four weeks to raise it again, or your park will close and you will fail the scenario. Pre-Built Rides: None Scenario Guide At the very beginning of the scenario, build the Scrambled Eggs/Twist ride and two milder rides. After that, hire several of every staff type. Since the park will close if the rating is under 700 for four weeks, and you have infinite cash, you should never be understaffed here. After hiring the staff, extend the pathway a bit, and build a good roller coaster, preferably a wooden one. Then build one of each type of stall - info, food, drinks, and toilets. After building the stalls, you should build another roller coaster or a water slide. Be careful on the water slide - lack of good planning can cause it to crash, which is a severe blow to the park rating. By now, build any thrill or mild rides you have researched. It is very important to be constantly building. I find it a good idea to separate rides into sections - either by intensity/excitement or by scenery. Remember to keep hiring ample amounts of staff. The maximum number of staff you can have is over 200, so hire away! Keep expanding the park according to the above guidelines, and if you don't have any major problems, you should have the max park rating somewhere between 800-1000 guests. Save every so often so as not to lose your progress. As long as you have ample staff, and few severe accidents occur, the rest of the scenario should be a breeze. Simply keep building, the choice is now generally up to you, and you'll reach 2000 guests in your park in no time. If you keep listening to your guest's wishes and keep on building new rides, you'll reach 2000 guests in no time! Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad Gentle *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Observation Tower Roller Coasters *Wooden Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Wooden Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster Thrill *Scrambled Eggs/Twist Water *Water Slide *Boat Hire Shops/Stalls *Drink Stall *Donut Shop *Candy Apple Stand *Information Kiosk *Bathroom Researched Rides Transport Rides *Suspended Monorail *Monorail *Chairlift Gentle Rides *Bumper Cars *Cycle Monorail *Crooked House *Cycle Railway *Ghost Train *Haunted House *Car Ride *Spiral Slide *Space Rings *Flying Saucers *Circus Show Roller Coasters *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Steel Twister Roller Coaster *Wooden Twister Roller Coaster * Heartline Twister Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *Swinging Ship *Go-Karts *Gravitron *Whoa Belly *Motion Simulator *3D Cinema *Swinging Inverter Ship *Roto-Drop *Enterprise Water Rides *Log Flume or River Ride *River Ride or Log Flume *Water Coaster *River Rapids *Jet Skis *Raft Ride Shops & Stalls *T-Shirt Stall *Hat Stall *Souvenir Stall Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery *Martian Theming *Pagoda Theming Notes *This scenario should not be confused with the Extreme Heights scenario in RollerCoaster Tycoon 2. Both scenarios have unlimited money and are set in the desert. Category:Scenario